


When You're Left to Live

by BookofMac



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bodhi Lives, Fix-It, Gen, It's not Star Wars until someone looses an appendage, Post-Rogue One, Survivor Guilt, but not much... hopfully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofMac/pseuds/BookofMac
Summary: The one where Bodhi Rook lives and becomes a member of the Rebel Alliance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a few bits of inspiration,  
> 1\. Bodhi Rook deserved better,  
> 2\. No one dies/ everyone lives fics are fun but I want to play with that formula and  
> 3\. Imperial Defectors are a Thing in Star Wars that I want to explore, especially given how the fandom seems to thing that all of them are meet with suspicion so that should be coming in at around chapter three.  
> This is my first Star Wars fan fic so if i get any continuity wrong or off please let me know, i am greatfull for the help.  
> Also un'beta'd so excuse any grammatical errors

He could feel his ears ringing when he woke up; the scent of burning dur-steel is in the air and the smoke makes him cough to alertness. Bodhi’s not quite sure where he is, until her remembers the Mission. Get the plans for the death star. _Right_. He thinks, he now remembered the grenade that had put him in this mess and thanked the stars that he hadn’t been incinerated. He is however trapped under a sheet of metal so he can’t see the sky; he hoped that he has done enough. He could only hear a loud single pitch of ringing.

He moved carefully through the rubble. The rubble of their ‘ship. _Rogue One_ , he thought, as he pulled his goggles over his eyes. The sides of his face felt wet, but Bodhi still couldn’t hear anything above the ringing in his ears. He could feel the build-up to a headache coming on, similar to the ones he can remember from the early days flight training Academy when they where made to experience what depressurisation felt like. The ringing continued to echo in his ears.

Once he gets out of the remains of the ship, he slowly and shakily stands to his feet. The area around him is a total war zone, smoke everywhere and he can feel the vibrations from far of explosions. He realises that the explosion must have blown out his eardrums. It would explain the wetness on the side of his face and the light-headedness.

Thankfully Bodhi couldn’t see anyone near by, beside the corpses of Stormtroopers. He gingerly walked toward one and grabbed their blaster. Holding it tightly, Bodhi walked around carefully, keeping an eye out for movement. He was going to take a chance. He looked up to see that there was still a dogfight going on above him. But he could see that one of the Star Destroyer’s looked like it was going down. He nodded to himself, _Good_

He slowly walked away, trying to find another ship. _The team would need a get away fast_ , he thought as he trudged through the sand, _if they’re alive_. He brushed the thought aside, of course they where alive, they had to be.

He was in the water when he spotted a ‘ship. He recognised it from the academy, it was a good ship, it had enough seating if everyone was willing to pile in and a good hyper-drive so they could get back to Yavin IV fast. The wringing in his ears was finally coming down, so he could hear the sounds of blasters, screams, and explosions in the distance, though he guessed they where closer then he assumed. He made his way to the ‘ship carefully, hoping not to attract the attention of anyone. Before he got to the controls, Bodhi checked for an inbuilt tracking device. He’d done so before, when Galen had sent him to find Gerrera when he had gone back home to Jedha. He shook aside those thoughts; they were no use at the moment, not while he was focusing on getting his companions out of this. He moved to the cockpit of the vessel and initiated the thrusters.

He tapped around his person to find his communicator. Finding it on his left lapel he spoke into it

‘This is Rogue One, repeat this is Rogue One, I have commandeered a new ship, I am ready to perform pick up or evac. Rogue One is awaiting instructions.”

Bodhi sat down at the pilot’s chair and breathed out. His chest was starting to ache, as was his left hand, but he didn’t look down. He didn’t want to see damage and exacerbate the pain. The ringing in his ears had gone down to that it was a background hum, more intense in his right

The abrupt crackling of his Com startled him into playing attention to his surroundings.

“Bodhi, it’s Cassian.” The gruff voice said.

“Oh thank the maker! Are you alright? I can get to you and any of the others, just let me know where you are.” Bodhi rambled, flicking ignition switches instinctively, systems awakening as he moved his fingers

“Bodhi, you need to leave.” Cassian said, Bodhi’s stomach sank at the words.

“What? No! I can’t do that!” He exclaimed, panic coming through his voice. A grunt came in over the Com then a heavy sigh

“Listen to me Bodhi, I’ve been hurt bad, blaster to the side at point blank. I’m not going to make it out of here.” He grunted over the radio before continuing. “I’m going to make sure that Jyn has gotten the plans transmitted but I’m not going to make it out, but you can! Get out of here, get back to the rebellion and make sure this works.”

“No! I’m not leaving you to die!” Bodhi shouted. He’d had enough friends die in the last few days, he’d had his home blown up, and he didn’t want to leave.

“Do it Bodhi, that is an order.” Cassian commanded, his voice strained and harsh.

“I can try and get you! I pro-”

“Bodhi, please! Save yourself. Don’t let your life be cut short by me. Promise me that you’ll try and make it out of here” Cassian stressed.

“I-” Bodhi hesitated. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes. “I will, I promise you because you asked, and because I respect you.”

“Thank you.” Cassian said softly, he grunted, then he continued “You’ve been a good man in the time I have known you Bodhi. May the Force be with you.” Cassian said with a sense of grim finality to with words and the radio cut off.

“May the force be with you too.” Bodhi croaked out, head leaning back and tears running down his cheeks, he could feel the pain from his chest more now. Looking up he the falling Star Destroyer and bringing down the planetary shields along with it, and Bodhi saw his chance.

He frantically looked down at the flight controls and grabbed the inter-ship communicator, a tuning it to the frequency that he knew he Rebels above would be listening to. Which he was doing so he started to have his ship power up.

“This is Rogue One, I have commandeered a new star ship, a Lambda-Class T4a shuttle. I will be flying to join you, please acknowledge.” Bodhi said, willing his voice to stop shaking as his ship began to hover. He hoped that the right people would hear him. The radio crackled in

“Rogue One this is the _Profundity_ ,” a voice said in reply, “This information is being transmitted to all of the fleet. What is your status?”

Bodhi hesitated before he responded, “I’m flying solo, I have not heard from anyone on the ground.” He took a deep breath then continued “I was ordered by Captain Andor to leave.”

There was a pregnant pause, and then a heavy sigh sounded over the radio.

“Get up here, we have people starting to move, head back to home base.” No changing of his orders, no challenging of his order.

“Yes sir.” He said, as he lifted off into the atmosphere. He had a few minutes of quiet as he few around, keeping focused on piloting the ship, ensuring he kept his promise. He left the Radio on the channel, just in case he was sent back. He got out of the atmosphere easily and was thankfully in a part of the space that was barely. To his port side he saw a Rebel light freighter draw in next to him, the Radio crackled and a female voice came though.

“Rogue One this is the Lament of Fire Squadron, we have been told to cover your six and get you back to Base safely. Do you copy?”

“Yeah, yeah I copy.” Bodhi replied, his voice felt weak and his chest was throbbing now, he still hadn’t looked down at his hands.

“Good, I need you to get your hyperdrive ready, we’re jumping back early. Do you need to coordinates or have you got them memorised?” She asked

“No, I have them memorised.” Bodhi said, focusing through the pain and the exhaustion.

“That makes things easier for us, get ready to jump in ten.” She said.

Bodhi readied the hyperdrive, pulled back on the trigger, and watched the stars blur as he entered hyperspace along side the Lament.

He glanced at the dials and then released a heavy sigh of relief. He slid back in his chair and dragged his right hand down his face, willing himself to reman focused, at least until he had landed. Then he could rest.

“You doing alright their Rogue One?” The radio crackled. The woman’s voice sounded calm.

“Yeah, just tired.” Bodhi said, trying to sit up then grunting in pain as his abdomen.

“That is something I have trouble believing with what you’ve been through. Hang tight, we’ll be out of hyperspace soon and you can board with and rest, we have an extra pilot. You probably know that the Cornelian hells look like.” The woman sounded concerned.

“Something like that.” Bodhi responded quietly.

“We will be exiting hyperspace in 30. Get ready.” She responded.

“Copy that.” Bodhi said, looking at the flight console and checking the diagnostics.

As the two ships exited hyperspace, Bodhi stopped the ship.

“Okay Rogue One, are you ready for boarding?”

“Yeah.” Bodhi said weakly. His ribs were thrumming with pain. He stood up carefully, his right arm crossing his chest in an effort to stay calm. He felt the other ship dock as he shuffled over to the airlock door. Using his left hand, he clicked the pressurisation button.

It was the first time Bodhi had looked at his hand since before the explosion. It looked mostly the same, except for the burn scars and his missing pinky and half of his ring finger. His hands started to tremble while he looked at his injury. The wounds where his fingers used to be had been seared shut. He understood why his hand hurt now at least.

The airlock door opened and Bodhi looked up briefly, seeing a blue skinned woman looking at him. Bodhi looked down at his hand again, his knees buckling and then fell to the ground, finally succumbing to the pain in his body. As his vision went black he saw purple boots coming toward him and a voice calling for help.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not Star Wars until someone losses an appendage.  
> let me know if i've got Bodhi's character down  
> Please feel free to leave comments or kudos as i appreciate them all!  
> Find me on tumblr at bookofmac.tumblr.com, I am willing to talk star wars at all times.


End file.
